This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to fishing lures that hold liquid attractant with means for dispensing the attractant into the water to attract fish.
U.S. patent application publication US 2003/0009927 by Rice discloses a fishing lure with a chamber for containing a liquid fish attractant and an orifice for controllably emitting the attractant including a valve mechanism. It discusses U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,328 to Goldman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,907 to Gibbs. Other US patents related to attractant in lures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,037 to Coppola; U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,324 and US 2002/0029509 to Huganin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,606 to Rinker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,780 to Hopson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,575 to Morita; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,945 to Johnson. None of the prior art disclose a wick mechanism for dispensing the attractant from a chamber within the lure body.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a fishing lure that encloses a refillable chamber to contain liquid fish attractant. It is another object to provide the lure with a means of dispensing that attractant by employing a wick that has the property of absorbing the attractant. It is yet another object that the wick extend from within the chamber to a communication with the body of water in which the lure is immerse By this mechanism the attractant is slowly dispensed from the chamber into the water where it will attract fish. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.